


Ghost Cuddles

by littlelottie_x



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, ghost!renjun, none of them are getting left out, norenmin are endgame, they all deserve their happy ending together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelottie_x/pseuds/littlelottie_x
Summary: Everything changed when Renjun passed away. Jaemin and Jeno thought they were fine, but when Jaemin starts seeing something he shouldn't, their pretence at normalcy falls apart. And there is only one person who can put them back together...





	1. Eight Years Old

Renjun was eight years old when he first met Jaemin and Jeno. New to the neighbourhood and anxious to make friends, Jaemin’s blinding smile and Jeno’s quiet enthusiasm were a perfect match for his shy, yet curious, personality. 

Jeno was eight years old when he first met Renjun. Spending the day in the park with Jaemin, they came across a small, shy boy with the prettiest eyes Jeno had ever seen. Looking back, he realises this was probably the moment he fell in love with the Chinese boy. Unfortunately for Jeno, it’s a realisation that comes too late. 

Jaemin met Jeno when he was four years old and thought he’d never find another friend like him. He was proven wrong when Renjun fell into their lives at age eight. Renjun’s calm demeanour yet curious personality intrigued him, and thus began what they believed would be a lifetime of friendship. 

Seven years on, and nothing is the same. Jaemin hates the world, hates knowing that he can’t change fate, and in the end he hates himself for being so helpless.

Jeno keeps to himself, harbouring his guilt until it becomes too much and he snaps, along with what was left of he and Jaemin’s almost lifelong friendship. 

And Renjun... Renjun is gone, and he’s never coming back.


	2. Fifteen Years Old

Those initial years of friendship were their most carefree, consisting mostly of spending more time at each others’ houses than their own and and becoming so close that it was unlikely to see one of them without another. 

Moving up to middle school, at age 15 they met Donghyuck who became a new member of their tight-knit group. He became a good friend to them all, but anyone could tell that his friendship with them was different to relationship the others had. 

With homework to complete and clubs to attend, it was a little more difficult to meet up as often as they used to, but they all still made it work. 

Still young and believing they had all the time in the world, it was becoming the happiest year they had spent together. Until, at age 15 and 3 months, Renjun collapsed in Jeno’s kitchen. 

Along with him went the seven years of friendship they had so carefully built, splintering into fragments that were almost unsalvageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry the initial chapters are a little short, they’ll get longer as the story unfolds
> 
> angst is coming your way soon so feel free to yell at me on twitter @ultjaemin01 uwu
> 
> see you next chapter! lottie x


	3. Fifteen Years Old (still)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Jeno have never been more distant. Mourning Renjun was never something they thought they would have to do at such an early age, and yet, here they are.

Jaemin let out a long sigh as he rolled slowly out of bed, feeling for his light switch in the dark. Waking up in the middle of the night had become a more frequent occurence after Renjun's passing, and it left Jaemin weak from lack of sleep. 

He stumbled across to his desk and flicked on the lamp as he slid a notebook towards himself and picked up a pen. He twirled it round his fingers for a few moments, lost in thought, and then stilled as though he had remembered something. Once he had come back from wherever he had lost himself in his head, he leaned over the page in front of him and began to write.

 

"Dear Injunnie,

It's been exactly 286 days without you. I miss you more than ever. Jeno does too, even if he won't say. I know you'd tell me to try not to be sad but it's so difficult Jun, especially when I ~~loved~~ miss you so much.

Anyway, today was boring, just like every other day now that you aren't here, although Mark and Jisung nearly broke a window throwing a ball around the garden. I could see them from my room, they looked so scared. They invited me to join them but I didn't feel like, it so they came to me instead. Junnie, did you know Jisung grew another 7cm since you left? He's almost as tall as Jeno now, so I'm the smallest (apart from you, but of course I'd never call you small to your face, you could be scary when you wanted to be hehe).

It's really late and I have school tomorrow so I'll go now. Goodbye Injunnie, I hope you've made friends with the other angels up there, but don't forget about me (and Jeno!). Yours forever, Nana."

 

Jaemin rose out of his chair and began to walk over to his bed, wiping away the last of his tears with his pyjama sleeve. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of movement beside the window. Dismissing it and continuing to walk, he had almost reached the bed when he caught sight of the flicker again. Cautiously tiptoeing over to the window, he listened out for any sort of noise or indication that what he had seen wasn't some hallucination caused by his sleep-deprivation.

Seconds passed and yet nothing out of the ordinary happened, not a flicker, not a whisper. Then, appearing in the room like he'd been there all along, a figure materialised directly in front of Jaemin.

 

Jaemin slowly took in the small frame, the light floppy brown hair reflecting in the beam of moonlight coming through a crack in the curtains, and finally focused on the side profile of the figure's face. He let out a small whimper as the person turned to look at him and he felt his knees give out as he crumpled to the floor in shock.

All he could do was whisper one word, but it was all he needed to say.

"Injunnie?~"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a more interesting update this time! talk to me on twitter @ultjaemin01, or leave a comment if you have any questions! See you next chapter, it gets angstier from here! Lottie x


End file.
